Loki and Kelda go to Midgard
by Loki's best friend
Summary: This is another story with Loki and Kelda. In this story they go to midgard and Loki starts causing trouble for the people of a earth. Thor has to go to earth to stop his brother and along he meets other heroes. Can they stop Loki or will it be Kelda who stops him from taking over Midgard? All rights go to Marvel Please read and review. Sequel to Thor and Loki's adopted sister.
1. Chapter 1

Loki and Kelda go to Midgard

Ages:

Thor is 30

Loki is 28

Kelda is 26

Chapter 1

Back in Asgard Frigga didn't believe that her son and daughter were dead. She decided to use her magic to see if she could find them. Frigga was sitting in her room and she stretched out her hand and she called upon her magic. "Loki, Kelda, answer me my children. Please let me know if you are still alive." She whispers. In Chitauri space Loki is wearing his armor and his golden horn helmet Kelda is standing next to Loki and her armor matches Sif's, but hers is royal blue and her chest plate is silver. Loki turns around when he hears someone calling his name. "Loki?"

"Mother?" He asked and he saw a copy of his mother standing in front of him.

"Loki…" Frigga began, but she was cut off by Loki.

"I'm sorry Mother, but this is not a good time." Loki said and he made the copy disappear. Back in her room Frigga realized that her son, Loki, was alive, but the status of her daughter, Kelda, is still unknown for she didn't see her with Loki for some reason. She when to tell her husband and Older son, Thor, that Loki is alive, but Kelda is still missing. Frigga saw her son, Thor, walking out of his room and she calls to him. "Thor, son, could you come here there is something I have to tell you about your brother Loki." Thor walks over to his mother and Frigga took him by the arm and she led him towards her garden so they could talk in private.

They sat down of one of the benches and she looks at Thor and he could see that is mother was excited and also sad about something that had to do with Loki, but wait want about Kelda for Thor knew she fell off the rainbow bridge along with Loki, so why didn't his mother say that she also knows something about his sister Kelda.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Flashback

Loki and Kelda kept falling through the black hole. She kept spinning and she felt like she was going to be sick until she felt Loki squeezing her hand. "Kelda, my love, everything is going to be alright." Loki said. Kelda tries to look at Loki, but she couldn't see him for she was spinning to fast. "Loki, my darling, how do you know that everything is going to be alright?" Kelda asked. He forces a smile and he says. "Because I know." He said. She nods but she is still unsure. Then they land and he tries to help her up, but when she stands up she collapses against him. "Oh no, Kelda, my love, are you okay?" Loki asked becoming extremely worried about his beloved queen. Kelda thought about it for a few moment and then she gave Loki a sweet smile to make him feel better even though she was a little bit in pain from the impact. "I'm okay Loki, I just got the wind knocked out of me." Kelda said. He was very thankful that that his beloved Kelda was alright then he began to look around they had landed.

"Loki, where are we?" Kelda asked see how worried her beloved Loki looked. "I don't Kelda, I have never been here before." Loki asked. They start looking around and Kelda started to feel uneasy about this place. "Loki, I don't like this place. We must find a way to escape from this place. For I have a bad feeling." She said and she grab his hand and the started running through this dark place. "Kelda, my love please slow down." Loki begged, but she just kept on running and he kept on running with her. Kelda ran into something hard and she fall on the ground and he let's go of Kelda's hand, but he stayed close to her. Loki knelt down next to her and he wrapped his arms around her for he didn't trust the monster in front of him and Kelda. He tries to grab Kelda away from him, but Loki won't let her go.

"Oh what do we have? Visitors? To this realm? My it has been quite sometimes since we had visitors." He said and he gave them a smile which mad their skin crawl. "I would please me greatly if you would allow me to show you around this realm?" He asked sweetly. Kelda didn't let him at all and she wished that he would just go away. "Loki, please my love, I am begging you. Please let's just leave maybe we can find a way back home or somewhere else." Kelda begged. Loki could see that she looked afraid, but maybe just maybe he could find someone in the realm to help him take back the throne of Asgard or find him somewhere else where he and Kelda could rule. Maybe Midgard?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Flashback ends

Back in the garden on Asgard, they are still sitting on the bench and Frigga looked at her son. "Thor, Loki is alive." Frigga said. Thor looks at his mother and he wanted to believe his mother, but he just stared at his mother. "What?" He asked. "Your brother, is alive." Frigga said trying to make her son understand. Thor just kept shaking his head. "He can't be alive. For he and Kelda both fell of Yggdrasil itself, Mother." Thor said.

"He lives Thor." Frigga said ignoring the part about Yggdrasil.

"Are you sure Mother? Perhaps what you felt was merely…." Thor said. Frigga just shook her head, "No! Thor, your brother, is alive and he is planning something which involves the Tesseract. You will have to find him and stop him." She said. Thor was happy that is little brother was alive, but he was also sad about his little sister, but when he thought about how he could stop his brother, but he knew that there was no way he could stop his little brother.

"Mother, I don't even know where Loki is and even if I did I could stop him even if I wanted to." Thor said. Frigga looked at her son with a confused look on her face.

"Why Thor?" She asked.

"Because Mother, the rainbow bridge is destroyed. I had to destroy it to stop Loki and Kelda from destroying Jotunheim." Thor said. Frigga thought for a moment and then she came with an idea to get Thor off of Asgard.

"Thor, I suggest that you go and see Heimdall he will be able to tell you where Loki is and when you find out go and speak to your father about it." She said. Thor nodded and he gave his mother a hug she also gives him one in return. Before Thor left he told his mother, "Don't worry mother, I will find Loki and bring him home and if Kelda is still alive I will bring her home too," and with Thor when to see Heimdall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back on the strange realm he began to show Loki and Kelda around and Kelda stayed very close to Loki for she was still unsure about this monster, but Loki was interested in new realm and he wanted to know everything about this place. Unbeknownst to Loki and Kelda he wanted to know everything about them and where they came from. He kept on asking, but Kelda kept repeating that he doesn't need to know for it was none of his concern where they came from. "Kelda, my love, don't be rude." Loki said scolded gently. "Loki, my darling, I don't trust him and you shouldn't either." Kelda said not worried about Loki's scolding for she knew that he would never scold her to harshly for she knew that he loved her too much to do that and he would also love any children that they would one day have together. "I don't think you have told me your names my friends?" He asked. Before Kelda could say anything Loki spoke up.

"I am Loki, and this is my beloved Kelda the queen of my heart." Loki said full of love and passion.

"Ah and where you and Kelda from Loki?" He asked. Kelda just stares at Loki silently begging him not to say anything, but for some reason he is not listening to her and he tells the stranger everything. So you are the king of Asgard and this must be your beautiful queen. I am going to take you both meet your Lord Thanos." He said and he led them to the throne room. Kelda saw a purple creature sitting on the throne and she can feel his eyes on her and it made here shiver. She grips his arm and Loki tries to make her feel better though he is unnerved himself and he is also unsure what they want with him and Kelda.

"Welcome Asgardians, what do we own the pleasure of your visit? Thanos asked kindly and he gave them a smile. The smile made Kelda and Loki feel uncomfortable, but Loki knew that he must treed carefully the safe of Kelda is paramount.

"Um Thank you, Lord Thanos." Loki said respectfully.

"The Other tell me that your name is Loki and her name is Kelda. I am I correct?" Thanos asked.

"Um Yes, you are correct Lord Thanos." Loki said as he felt Keld trembling beside him.

"What is wrong with your wife, Loki?" Thanos asked acting all concerned. Loki looks at Kelda and he see that she looks afraid and also very uncomfortable. "Kelda, darling, are you alright? What's wrong?" Loki asked worry coloring his voice.

"I'm sorry Loki, and Lord Thanos, I am just a little hungry and also I feel a little tired." Kelda as she sagged against Loki. "Well you see Lord Thanos, we haven't eaten in a while." Loki said also feeling weak himself.

"I will have a grand feast prepared for you both." Thanos said and he clapped his hands and a bunch of servants came out some holding trays of food and others a table and chairs. They all sat down and they began to eat and Thanos kept staring at Kelda which makes her feel uncomfortable. She tries to ignore him, but she couldn't she tries to get Loki's attention. He looks over at her, "Kelda, my love, you barely touched your food. Is some wrong my beloved?" Loki asked.

"Loki, I am just really tired can we go somewhere and rest." Kelda asked hopefully she sounded tried.

"Um Lord Thanos, Kelda is very tried my I her some place where she can rest and I will stay with her?" Loki asked. Thanos nodded and he turned to the Other.

"Take our visitors to the best room. "Yes my Lord. The Other said with a bow. "Follow me." He said.

Loki and Kelda are led through the halls by the Other until they arrive at a room where they would be spending their first nigh together. Both of them were feeling a bit nervous for they had never been with anyone before. He opened the door and Loki and Kelda both walked inside. The Other closed the door behind them. Kelda stood in the middle of the room shivering. Loki walks over and he wrapped his arms around her and he held her close.

"Kelda, my love, why are you shivering?" Loki asked his voice full of concern.

"I am scared Loki, I have never been with anyone before and I am scared that it will hurt." Kelda said her voice trembling.

"You know what Kelda, my love, I am scared too for I have never been with anyone either, but if you want to give it a try I promise that I will be very gentle with you, but if you don't I will not force you my love." Loki said his voice was also trembling. He waited for her to answer and it seems like hour before she said anything.

"O-oh o-okay L-Loki if you want to." Kelda said her voice shaking.

"You look so beautiful, Kelda." He told her just before dipping his head down and pressing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. Kelda responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and curling her fingers in his hair. Loki's hands slid down along Kelda's body as he pulled her closer to him. He then broke the kiss and began trailing his lips along the line of her jaw and down the side of her neck. He kissed back up her neck to the hollow under her ear. A soft moan escaped her lips as Loki's lips wreaked havoc on her neck. He wrapped her in his arms and held her close as he made love to her. Kelda lets out a moan and Loki thought that he hurt her.

"Kelda my love, are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" Loki asked worriedly and he stop and looked at his lover. He let's go of Kelda and he sits up in bed and he wraps his arms around his knees and his hides his face in his knees and he starts crying. Kelda sees that her lover is so upset and she sits up and she wraps her arms around her beloved Loki and holds him close.

"Loki, I am alright...you weren't hurting me...quite the opposite in fact." Kelda said. Loki looked at Kelda.

"You're sure?" He asked. Kelda smiled and nodded.

"Come now, why don't we finish what we started?" Kelda asked.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" Loki asked. She kisses his cheek and then she pulls him down and she lays her head down on his chest. Then Loki takes the covers and he pulls the covers over them. He notices that his lover has fallen asleep and Loki holds her close to him and he runs his fingers through her hair he stays a wake and watched his beautiful Kelda sleep and he kisses her cheek and he felt a tear stream down his cheek.

"I love my beautiful Kelda." Loki whispers into his lover's ear and Kelda snuggles closer to him and then he smiles at her before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

During the middle of the night Loki felt a hand over his mouth. He saw that it was a strange looking creature and he felt like he could breathe. Then suddenly he passes out. Kelda woke up. She turned to the side expecting to feel Loki next to her. Her hand hit the cold sheets, she bolted upright, "Loki? Love? Where… she looked over and he was sitting on the little couch reading. Kelda gets up and she ran to him she didn't care that she was still bare front of him and she threw herself into his arms making him drop his book. When he felt her arms around him he let a gasp of pain and Kelda felt him wince. "Loki? What wrong my love?" She asked and then she saw that his clothes were stained with blood and his hair was a mess and he has bruises on his face. "Oh no Loki, what happen to you? Who did this to you?" Kelda asked as tears began streaming down her cheek and soaking into his tunic. "Don't worry about it Kelda, it doesn't matter." Loki said.

"Yes, it does matter Loki! Please tell me who hurt you?" Kelda asked.

NO!" Loki shouted, and he tried to push her away, but Kelda wouldn't be pushed away.

"Loki, please don't shut me out. Please let me help?" Kelda asked.

"No! You can't tell me. No one can help me." Loki said his voice trembling.

"Loki- I…." Kelda began and then suddenly she felt sick she got up and she ran to the bathroom with Loki closely following behind her. She leans over the toilet and she threw up. Loki began rubbing her back as well as hold her hair out of the way as his love threw up again.

"Kelda, what's wrong? Are you alright my love?" Loki asked becoming worried. She waves him off still angry.

"Kelda, please let me help?" Loki asked.

Kelda retched again, her gut ached and was in no mood to argue. She waved him off. Loki shook his head, "Please love let me help you." He begged. Kelda looked to him her breath coming in heaves, "Water." She croaked out. He created a mug and he took it to the sink and he fill it up with water and he handed it to Kelda but she couldn't take it from Loki for she was a little too weak so he held it up to her lips so she could drink. Kelda took a sip and she gave Loki a sweet, but weak smile. "Thank you, Loki." She said her voice sounding very horse. After Kelda finished the water Loki help her to stand and he wrapped an arm around her and he led her back to their bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Loki laid her back on in back and he used his magic to dress her in a royal blue night dress and he sat down next to her. When Kelda noticed that he gave her a night dress she began cry. "Oh Loki, you are so good to me. I-I don't deserve you." She said as tears streamed down her cheeks. Loki shook his head, "You are not unworthy love…Kelda, look at me. We met all those years ago for a reason." He said as he gave her a hug. She took a deep shudder breath and she also gave Loki a hug in return. They down next together other still holding each other close.

"Kelda, love, are you sure you are alright. I have never seen you that sick before?" Loki asked trying to figure out why she got so sick.

"Loki, darling, I just think it was the food. It just didn't taste right to me for some reason." Kelda said.

Kelda goes to squeeze him tighter, but she stops because she sees that he is still wounded. "Loki, take of your tunic so I can see your wounds and so I can heal them so they don't become it infected and I don't want to hear any back chat from you Loki Odinson." Kelda said scolding him.

Loki just nodded for he knew there was no reason to argue with her for he knew that she was right, but he didn't have to like it. For she would see what they did to him. He just took off his tunic and he sat there his top half bare. Kelda saw that her beloved Loki's chest, stomach, back as well as arms were cover in lashes mark, cut and burns. Seeing this Kelda knew that she couldn't cry even though she really wanted to. She ran back to the bathroom and she grab a basin full of warm water and a wash cloth as well as some strips of cloth and some salve. She began to clean and dress his wounds. Loki winced everything she touches his wounds.

"Loki, darling, please sit still I am almost done, but if you keep moving I will never get your wounds clean and dressed." Kelda said. Loki just nodded his head and he tries to stay still for his beloved Kelda so she could help him feel better.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After Kelda finished cleaning and dressing his wounds she handed him his tunic and he tried to put it back on, but he couldn't so she helped him with his tunic. Loki turns to her worried, "Tell no one of this." He said softly. Kelda nodded for she saw how up sad and worried he was for she knew he always worried about want other think of him. "Don't worry Loki, I would never tell anyone if it would upset you that much and by the way there is no one here that I would tell." She said and she gave him a gentle hug so she wouldn't hurt him. Without warning the door opened and in walk the Other, Thanos and two strange creatures upon seeing them Loki started trembling violently in Kelda's arms. Seeing how scared her Loki was made her blood boil red hot.

"What do you want! And are you the one who allowed this monsters to hurt my Loki?" Kelda asked angrily.

"How are you speak to Lord Thanos like that! Warriors take her away so we can teach her some respect." The Other said. Loki holds on to Kelda trying to protect her, but the warrior through him aside and he hit the wall hard. "Loki! You, monsters how dare you." Kelda shouted and she ran to him and she helps him up, but before she could reach Loki she felt a scaly hand grab her wrist and she felt herself being pulled away. Loki jumped to his feet and he looked at Thanos.

"Please don't take her? Pleases I-I beg you please t-take me instead. H-hurt m-me and don't her please." Loki stammered.

"Loki, no, you are already hurt. You can't take another beating. Please Loki, you won't survive another please don't worry I will be alright." Kelda said and he saw the that her eyes were pleading. Loki tries to fight his way to her and he gets hit on the head which causes him to pass out.

"Loki? Loki? LOKI!" Kelda screams as she is dragged away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After about an hour Loki woke up and he began rubbing his head. He felt a big and very tender as well as extremely painful knot on the back of his head and he wonder what happened. Then he remembered that Kelda was taken to suffer the same fate he had suffered and he was knocked out so he couldn't protect her from them. "Oh Kelda, what are they doing to you my love." Loki thought to himself. Another hour went by and he was sick with worry. Then he saw the door opening and in walked the two warriors dragging a weak, battered, bloody and bruised Kelda. They through her to him and he caught her before she hit the floor. Loki carried her to the bed and he took off her night dress so he could look at as well as clean and dress her wounds like she did for him when he was hurt.

"Kelda, please my love, please wake up. Please-please don't leave me, please I-I love you." Loki said as tears began streaming down his cheeks. Then he heard something while he was cleaning and dressing her wounds.

"Ooohughh." Kelda moaned in pain as Loki cleaned and dressed her wounds.

"K-Kelda, love, please look at me. Please." Loki begged. Kelda began stirring and then she started fighting to get away. "Stop please stop. Please don't hurt me anymore. Please just leave me and my beloved Loki alone." She begged.

"Kelda, it's me? It's Loki? Please wake up and please look at me my love." Loki begged. He holds her hand so she wouldn't hurt either of them, "Kelda, love it's me Loki. Can you hear me? Wake up darling? Your safe." He whispers. Loki falls asleep next to her for it had been a very hard day. During the night Kelda wakes up startled and very confused she starts looking around for she didn't know where she was then she saw Loki lying next to her and she knew that she was safe now. Then she remembers what The Other told her what he would do it she and Loki both try to escape and she wouldn't let anything happen to the precious little life growing inside of her, she would take on anyone or anything that threatens the life of hers and Loki's child. Then Kelda thought of something, "Oh how am I going to tell Loki that I am pregnant?"

"Loki? Loki? Loki, wake up there is something I have to tell you." Kelda whispers in his ear. Loki rolls over and he starts waking up and he see that his beloved Kelda is also a wake.

"Kelda, my love, you're a wake? Are you alright my love? What did they do to you darling?" Loki asked happy to see that she is a wake, but also worried about her and he began hugging her gently as well as kissing her gently as well.

"Loki, darling, please-please just stop and listen to me please." Kelda begged as tears began streaming down her bruised cheeks.

"Kelda, love, what's wrong? Your trembling?" Loki asked worriedly.

"Loki, something wonderful has happened." Kelda said happily. He just stared at his love wondering what she thinks is wonderful because nothing wonderful has happened to them.

"Loki, I-I'm pregnant." Kelda said happily, but she is also a little scared of what Loki will say and what he will do.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"That-that's wonderful." Loki said happily.

"Loki, what are we going to do?" Kelda asked worried and afraid. He thought for a moment and then he came up with something.

"Kelda, you and I are going to escape from this place tonight." Loki said.

"Loki, we can't." Kelda said her blue-gray eyes welling up with tear and they started streaming down her cheeks. Loki looked at the mother of his unborn child with a confused look on his face.

"Why Kelda? Why can't we escape?" Loki asked confused.

Loki, he said if we try to escape, that he would kill me and then he would tell you about the baby." Kelda said crying as she held on to the father of her unborn child.

"Shh there, there Kelda, I won't let anyone hurt you or our child." Loki said rubbing her back trying to calm her down. He then made up his mind that he was going to get her out of here so she and their baby would be safe.

"Kelda, I am going to get you out of here so you and our child will be safe." Loki said. She cried into his shoulder, "I just can't Loki. He would hurt you and the child and I couldn't bear it." She said. Suddenly a group of warriors am in and they grabbed both Loki and Kelda, then they took them to Thanos who is sitting on his throne.

"Ah Loki, I think congratulations are in order. You will get me the tesseract and I will let your wife and your unborn child live. Fail me and they both die." Thanos said.

"Yes, I agree. I will bring you the tesseract only if you let us go afterwards." Loki said. Then Thanos handed Loki the mind controlled staff and then he sent them to Midgard which the people of that realm call it earth.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Director Fury, the cube is spiking again." One of the doctors said.

"What is your point, on this Agent Barton?" Fury asked.

"Doors open from both sides, but we have to wonder what will come through the door." Agent Barton.

Barton looked over at the arcing and sparking blue cube. Then to the portal. It seemed as if the energy in the room built up to a level you could almost taste it. "Sir I suggest we.." he was broken off by a loud noise and the sight of a Raven haired man and a petite woman. The woman had landed on her knees as if shoved and the man looked up. Crazy and murder was written all over his face, but on the face of the woman was fear and terror and something that he knew all too well. The look of a soon to be mother.

"Sir! Put down the spear!" Fury shouted. Kelda reached up and pulled on Loki's coat, "Loki, listen to him!" She begged. Loki was taken by a strange wave of rage. He looked at the spear and then to the tall dark man. He points the spear at the dark man and the man standing next to him. A blue light came from the tip of the spear and the other man pushed the dark man out of the way. After that he started attacking the others in the room. Kelda was scared as she watched him rampage through the room. Then she saw that the other man was about to draw his gun and shot the father of her unborn child Kelda knew that she had to do something for she wouldn't raise their child alone.

"NO! Please don't hurt him I beg you." Kelda cried out and this stopped the agent who was agent Barton from hurting Loki. "You have heart." He said and he pointed his spear at him and he touched his chest with the tip of the spear and the man's eyes turned black and then to a light blue. Kelda ran up, "Loki what in the nine realms is wrong with you?" She asked. He turns to her, "All will be well love." He said softly. Fury had put the tesseract back into it steel case and he was walking towards the door when the male stranger turned to him, "Please don't. I still need that." He said.

"This doesn't have to get any messier." Fury said trying to find a way out of this.

"Of course it does." Loki said. "I've I mean we have come too far for anything else." He drew himself up a little straighter, "I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose and this is my beloved Kelda she is also from Asgard."

"We have no quarrel with your people." Fury said.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." He said.

"Are you planning to step on us?" Fury asked. He knew that his encounter wasn't going well.

"I come with glad tidings." Loki said. "Of a world made free."

Free from what?" Fury asked.

"Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that in your heart. You will know peace." Loki said evilly.

"Yeah you say peace but I think you mean the other thing." Fury said.

"Sir, Ma'am, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us." Agent Barton said.

"Come love, let us leave. The building is going to collapse soon. I do not wish to be under it when it does." She nodded and followed him, then Loki turned to Agent Barton, "Well then." Loki said and he glanced over at agent Barton and he drew his gun and he shot Nick Fury once, dead in his chest. Fury went down and without a sound. Loki, Kelda and Agent Barton who was under Loki's control walked quickly out of the lab. Agent Barton was carrying the steel case that was holding the tesseract.

"Loki, my love, how could you have done this. This monstrous thing?" Kelda asked tears streaming down her cheeks. Loki turned back to her, "To protect you and our unborn child." Loki said as they all reached the trucks and He helped Kelda climb in the back of the truck once she was in he climbed in and joined her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Loki held Kelda's hand, "I am sorry about that love. It was…it had to be done." He said.

"No! Loki, you didn't have to do that my love. You could have done something different my darling." Kelda said tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Kelda, my love, please don't cry. You know that I would do anything to keep you and our unborn child safe." Loki said as he wrapped his arm around her and he held her close.

"Loki, please let's just go home. Please I want to go and have our baby on Asgard and not in a strange realm." Kelda begged.

Kelda, we can't go home. We can never go home. Because if I fail you and the baby will be killed and I couldn't live with myself if I allowed that to happened so I am going to keep you close to me so I can keep you and the baby safe from harm." Loki said. Kelda placed a hand on her belly, "Loki, I want to go home. I don't like it here." She said.

Loki pursed his lips, "Kelda, you know what Thanos said… I am not going to lose you and our child."

"Loki, darling, maybe Thor could help us?" Kelda asked.

"No Kelda, we don't need his help. I can keep you and our child safe." Loki snapped.

Kelda looked down at her hands. Her Loki was never like this. Why was he acting like this? Then she started crying as she rubbed her slightly swollen belly. Loki hated seeing her so upset and crying so he placed his hand on her slightly swollen belly. Kelda looked over to him, "Loki, I don't like." Before Loki could answer his love he heard another truck coming up behind them. He used his spear to blasted the other truck away. Then they made it out side and they all heard a helicopter Loki saw that the director was in the helicopter he blasted the helicopter and it crashed in the field and they made their escape.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Time Jump

Thor is 31

Loki is 29

Kelda is 27

Kelda gripped the side of the truck. The mortal transportation scared her. She held her middle and squeezed her eyes shut, "Norns." She hissed. Loki wrapped his arm around her and he held her close. They made their way to their hideout. Loki helped Kelda to get out of the back of the truck. Kelda looked to him concerned, "Loki what's wrong? What is next?" She asked.

"Nothing is wrong my love. Before we head off the Germany. I want to check on our baby to see if he or she is alright and also how many weeks you are in your pregnancy." Loki said and he led her into a back room away from his followers. He created a bed for her and she laid down and he started to examine her. Loki saw that she is twenty weeks into her pregnancy and he also saw that the baby was a boy. He was full of happiness for is first born child is a son.

"Loki, love, talk to me. Is the baby alright?" Kelda asked worriedly. Loki looked to her and bent over. Kissing her soundly he pulled back, "Everything is perfect." He said.

"Loki, tell me love, tell of our child?" Kelda asked wanting to know about their child. He smiled at her and he gave her a quick kiss on her lips, "The baby is fine. We are having a son." Loki said.

"Haiden Loki. My sweet little Haiden Loki." Kelda said as she rubs her belly lovingly.

"Kelda, my love, why that name?" Loki asked curious. She shrugged slightly, "I just like the name dear."

"If you like that name my darling, I will also like it as well." Loki said kissing her lips and then her belly.

"Hello my little Haiden Loki. It's your daddy." Loki said, happily. Kelda sees that her love and the father of their son has tears in his eyes. Then they heard a knock at the door, "Come in." Loki said and they saw zombified Clint coming in.

"Sir, Ma'am excuse this interruption, but I have found the thing you need." Clint said.

"Prefect where?" Loki asked.

"It's in Stuttgart, Germany." Clint said. Loki turned his face unreadable and as cold as ice, "Prepare the servants to go there."

"Yes sir, as you wish. Ma'am." Clint said and he bowed and left leaving them alone together. Kelda took Loki's hand, "Loki what did they find?" She asked. Loki looked at her and he gave her a sweet smile, "Don't worry about it my love, come my darling, we must get ready to go." He said and he held out his hand for her to take.

Kelda was about to take his hand when she felt something and her hand went straight to her belly, "Ohhh." She breathed.

"Kelda, my love, are you alright? What's wrong?" Loki asked his voice full of fear and worry.

"Loki, love, give me your hand?" Kelda asked lovingly. Then she took his hand and she placed his hand on her slightly Swollen belly and then Loki felt it, he felt his son, his little Haiden Loki move. He looked at Kelda and they both smiled at each other.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kelda smiled and pulled him into a kiss. When she pulled back he pecked her cheek. Then Loki waves his hand and she had a beautiful royal blue evening dress on and her light brown was all done up. She also had ear rings on and she had a necklace on, "Kelda, my love, I want you to come with me. Please say that you will my darling?" Loki asked.

Kelda bit her lip and nodded trying to keep from giggling like a school girl. Here she was with the love of her life and they were having a son together! How could things go bad, but oh how wrong she was. Loki grinned and kissed the back of her hand, "Come my dear!" He said his Asgardian armor turning into a smart suit. They walked out to see Clint and along with the others preparing to go to Stuttgart, Germany.

"Loki, my love, how are we going to get there?" Kelda asked.

"Well my love, I am not sure? Agent Barton, how are we getting there?" Loki asked.

"Well sir, we are having a plane. Clint said. Kelda looked at Loki and then back Clint, "Will my unborn son, be safe on that thing you call a plane?" She asked pointing at the thing that Clint showed them.

Clint turned to look at her, "Of course my Lady." He said unnerving her with his unnaturally blue eyes. Kelda gave him a nervous nod and she clung to Loki's jacket.

"Come Kelda, let's go." Loki said and he led her towards the plane. They boarded the plane and Clint flew them and the others to Stuttgart, Germany.

Kelda was terrified of this thing. She gripped Loki's hand so hard she thought she might crush it. When they landed she was the first one out sucking the cool night air into her lungs. Then Loki stepped out of the plane and he walked over and stood next to her, "Kelda, my darling, are you alright? You look like you are going to be sick?" Loki asked as he wrapped an arm around her for he was holding spear in his other hand.

"I am okay Loki; I just don't like that mortal thing." Then she felt little Haiden kicking inside of her. "Oh, I don't think little Haiden Loki like that thing either." Kelda said rubbing her belly lovingly. Loki placed his hand on his loves slightly swollen belly, "Awe it's okay my son, I am here. Daddy is here. You and your Mummy are safe." He said. When baby Haiden Loki hears his daddy's voice he stops kicking and Kelda also felt a change in their son. "Loki, you did it my love." She said giving Loki a kiss and they walked into the party while Clint to care of the guards.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Loki walks into to the big building with Kelda on his arm. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the couple who had just entered. They all began to whisper to their neighbors. "I bet they are royalty?" "Oh he could do so much better that her. I mean just look at her. She just looks so plain standing next to him." After hearing this comment made about his beautiful Kelda he was going to make the speaker pay dearly, but not right now. Right now he and Kelda are going to enjoy themselves. Kelda smiles up to him. She had heard some of the whispers and they stung. Maybe she was worthless to them, but if Loki held her as the golden apple of his eye then she didn't care. Then she noticed that her beloved Loki had a strange look on his face a look of he was going to make everyone here pay. She then felt him let go of her arm and she saw them walk over to one of the guard and with the other end of the spear she saw him hit the guard in the face. Then he stormed over and grab a man who he had need and Kelda saw that Loki took out a strange looking object and put it to the man's eye. The man started screaming in pain and also moving all around. Kelda could believe what she was seeing her sweet Loki was hurting this mortal and she noticed that it looked like he was enjoying it too. She couldn't take it anymore she just had to do something.

"Loki, stop! Please Loki, please just stop!" Kelda screamed, but she couldn't get him to listen so she ran outside and she ran right into two other people. The man in the armor grab her, but the other man noticed that she is with child.

"Please don't hurt my baby. Please I'm begging you." Kelda said crying.

"Mr. Stark, I will take it from here." The other man said.

"Yay whatever Cap, I am tired of holding reindeer games' chick and the kid." Mr. Stark said and he push her to Cap. Who caught her before she and the baby got hurt. Kelda shook with fright, "Please let me go!" She begged. Steve was very unsure of how to deal with a crying woman much less a crying, pregnant raging hormonal, Asgardian woman. Back in the party Loki finally realized that he has seen Kelda in a long time and he began to wonder where she was so he decided to step outside but this cause everyone to run in fear of him. He made it outside and he saw that Kelda was in the hands of two unknown strangers.

"Kelda?" Loki called to her.

"Loki, darling, help me." Kelda said her voice full of fear.

"If you hurt her I will kill you." Loki snapped.

Stark hovered over him, "Humm and what are you going to do? "Ram me like a little Billy goat gruff? He asked smirking. Loki growled and walked down the main outdoor staircase. As he walked his royal green and gold armor molded onto his form seemingly appearing from nowhere. The whining sirens came from down the street and Loki pointed his staff at them his arm thrown back by blast. The cars went flying and landing on their roofs. He still walked towards the ones who held his love and his unborn son, but before he could reach her Tony Stark blasted him back and Loki landed on his back on the stairs. Seeing this Kelda screamed and then she felt a terrible pain in her slightly swollen belly. Steve let's her go and Kelda ran to Loki and she knelt down next to him, "Loki, darling, are you alright my love?" she asked, but Loki was worried about her for he heard scream and he saw that she was holding her slightly swollen belly.

Kelda, what's wrong my love?" Loki asked.

"Loki, somethings wrong with the baby. Something wrong with little Haiden Loki I can feel it." Kelda said and she began crying.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Then suddenly Kelda felt herself being pulled away from Loki and she let out a fearful scream. This cause Loki to jump to his feet ignoring the dull pain in his back and he rushed over to the man out of time and he punched him in his face this causes him to let his love and the mother of his son go. They fought and Loki was about to triumph but then they heard a small gasp of pain, they both stopped and they turned to see that Tony was holding her roughly and he had one of his Repulsers on her slightly swollen belly. "Tony, have you lost your mind?" Steve asked and he could believe what his old friend's son is doing, but he ignored him. Tony glared at Loki, "Listen up Horn head. Stop and little Missy doesn't get hurt." "I-I surrender just please don't hurt her and our son." Loki said and he lets go of Steve and he holds his arms up in the sign that he gives up and his green and golden armor and golden horn helmet disappears and he is wears his normal Asgardian clothes. Steve ties his hand behind his back so he won't escape, but he knew that Loki would go anywhere without her. Then he walks over to Tony and wanted to punch Howard Stark's son in his mouth for what he did, but he didn't. "Tony, let go I will be watching over her from now on." Steve said and he took Kelda away from Tony. They walked back over to Loki and all the while Steve was apologizing to Kelda for what his friend did. They finally reached Loki and Kelda ran to him and she through her arms around Loki and she cries into his chest. Loki longed to hold her in his arms. "Kelda, are you and Haiden Loki alright? Did he hurt you and our son?" Loki asked.

"Loki, how could you have hurt that mortal man and do not say that it was to protect me and our son. For he was no threat to me and little Haiden Loki. You're going down a path I can't follow. Loki, you are breaking my heart. Just please stop all this senseless pain and fear." Kelda begged as she looked at Loki. He could see that she was upset and that it was his fault for upsetting her and for making her cry. "Kelda, my love, please forgive me for upsetting you and for making cry. I never meant to do it my love, I have thought of nothing but to keep you and our little son, Haiden Loki safe. For if I lost you both it would be the end of me. Loki of Asgardian, would be no more my darling." He said.

"Ma'am, it's time to go. The transportation is here to take you and your beloved to the Helicarrier." Steve said. He held his hand out so he could help her up. Kelda looked up sniffing and took his hand cautiously. She takes his hand and Loki glared at the man from time. "How dare this mortal touch his Kelda." Then she turned around and she saw that Loki was still on the ground his hands still tied behind his back and she saw that he looked extremely upset, anger and also worried. "Umm sir, what my Loki he is coming too right?" Kelda asked worried for she didn't want to be away from her sweet Loki.

"No Ma'am, we are not leaving him. I just want to make sure you and your child are safe and away from him, for he is not safe for you or your baby." Steve said and he led her into the plane and he sat her down in one of the seats and he strapped her in. Then he when to check on Loki and to make sure he is still bounded.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Steve led Loki into the plane and they were followed by Tony Stark. Upon seeing his beloved Kelda, he started struggling to get to her and his unborn son, but he was made to sit across from her. Loki noticed that she is rubbing her slightly swollen belly. "Kelda, are you alright my darling?" Loki asked. Kelda nodded gently, "Yes Loki, I am fine, Haiden is just moving around." Then they felt the plane lift off the ground and Kelda felt like you was going to be sick for she still hated being in this thing. Loki saw that his beautiful Kelda looked sickly pale and he wished that he could hold her in his arms, but these mortals had separated them. Steve and Tony were watching Loki and Kelda and they saw that he looked nervous.

"What's the matter, scared of a little lightning? Steve asked.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows..." Loki began but before he could finish they all felt something hit the plane. Tony grab his helmet and he put it on then the opened the back of the plane and then Steve and Tony saw a blond bearded man hold hammer. "Thor?" Kelda asked and she looked at Loki. She noticed that Loki looked very nervous. Tony walked over to him, but Thor threw his hammer hitting him in the chest. Then Thor went over and grab Loki and they were about to leave until he saw Kelda sitting over in another seat. He and Loki went over and he took Kelda into his arms and he swung his hammer around and they all left the plane.

They landed on a mountain side and Loki was laying on his back and Kelda was kneeling next to him. Thor walks over to Kelda, he took her and stood her up he wrapped his arms around and he gave her a hug. "Thor, please be careful. Not so tight for I am with child." Kelda said. Thor looks at his younger sister and he began to wonder who the father is. "Kelda, who is the father?" Thor asked. She didn't answer Thor right away for she was afraid that he would hurt the baby's father.

"Kelda, tell me who the father is right now!" Thor shouted and she began trembling with fear and terror. Loki noticed that his sweet Kelda was afraid and he could take it anymore. "I am the father." Loki said hearing this Thor lets go of Kelda and he pulls Loki to his feet.

"Loki!" Thor yelled his voice raw with emotion, "How could you? We mourned you! All of us!

"Thor, leave Loki alone it's not his fault." Kelda said.

"Did you all mourn my death not just Kelda's?" Loki asked wondering if anyone even cared about him.

"We all mourned for you both our father…." Thor began, but he was cut off by Loki.

"Your father not ours. All-father told you my true parentage did he not?" Loki asked. Thor let's go of Loki's neck, "Brother, we all missed you and Kelda. Please come home." He begged. Kelda began to wonder how Thor arrived on Midgard for she knew that the Bi frost was destroyed.

"How much dark energy did the All-father muster to send you to Midgard?" Loki asked.

"Loki, where is the Tesseract?" Thor asked. Loki thought for a moment.

"I don't have it." Loki said. Thor raised is hammer as if he was about to hit Loki with it, Kelda knew that she had to think of something to help Loki.

"Thor, you need the Tesseract to bring us home, but we have sent it off we know not where." Kelda said.

"You listen well brother and sister I…." Thor began, but he was cut off when he was hit by metal object.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"I'm listening." Loki said teasingly.

Thor and the metal object it the ground. He got up angrily and he glared at the metal man. "Do not touch me again." He said.

"Then don't take my stuff." Tony said as he flipped up his faceplate.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with." Thor said. Tony thought for a moment, "Uh, Shakespeare in the Park. He joked. "Doth Mother you weareth drapes?" Kelda ran over to Loki, "Love are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm alright my darling, don't worry about me. Are you and the baby alright? Loki asked for he was worried that Thor hurt the her and his son.

We're alright Loki." Kelda said rubbing her belly. Loki came over and he too placed his hand on her belly and he too began to rub her belly. Then they watched Thor talk to the two mortals. Kelda started feeling sick and also weak and she nearly collapsed against Loki. He caught her and steady her.

"Kelda, darling, what's wrong my love?" Loki asked worriedly for he was worried about her and his son.

"Loki, I-I don't feel very good." Kelda said and she fainted in his arms.

"Kelda? Kelda? KELDA! Oh No! This can't be happening? Not now that I have finally found happiness. I can't lose my love and my son. PLEASE SOMEBODY?! ANYBODY HELP?! Please Help!" Loki cried his voice full of fear and panic and he was hoping that Thor and the two mortals heard him. To his great relief they hear him. Thor ran over to his younger brother and sister, he was followed by Steve and Tony.

"Brother, what is the matter." Thor demanded, "What have you done!" Loki looked up, "Thor why do you always assume that I have done something?" He asked.

"Because you always do something." Thor said. Before they could start arguing Steve walked over and he placed his hand on her forehead and he feels that she is burning up and he know that she is running a fever. Tony looked at Steve and he sees that his new found friend's face looks worried.

"Steve, what's wrong?" Tony asked.

"Tony, she is burning up and we have to get her to the Helicarrier." Steve said, then he looked a Loki and the other Asgardian name Thor. "Sirs, we must get her to the Helicarrier." Steve said. Loki looked at the man of time, "Why? What is wrong with my love?" He asked.

"Your love is burning up, because she is running a fever and it's not good for the baby. We must get her help as soon as possibly if not we run the risk of losing the baby." Steve said. "Do you want that to happened Reindeer Games?" Tony asked. Loki shook his head no he would do anything for his beloved Kelda and his little Haiden Loki.

"I surrender myself to you just please help her and my son. I can't lose them both." Loki said. With that Thor picks up Kelda and he carries her to where the plane will land for Tony had talked to Natasha the plane's pilot.


	18. Chapter 18

and he carries her to where the plane will land for Tony had talked to Natasha the plane's pilot.

Chapter 18

They boarded the plane and Steve showed Thor were he could take Kelda, but Loki didn't want to be separated from her so started pulling toward her but the two S.H.E.I.L.D guards held him back. "Let me go! I have to stay with her and my unborn son. Please let me go with her." Loki begged as he struggled to get free. They sit him down just away from her where he could see his Kelda, but not touch her, "Thor, please let me be at her side she needs me. Please Brother. He begged.

Then they all heard a weak voice saying something over and over, "Loki, Loki, Loki, Loki." He looks at his older brother, "See Thor, she's calling for me because she needs me." Loki said. Thor turned to his brother, "Loki, let them help her. But you will stay there. Speak to her if you wish." He said.

"Kelda darling, I'm here my love, I am right here. Please be alright beloved." Loki begged. Her eyes fluttered open and she started looking around trying to find her Loki, but I she saw was strangers and she started fighting to get away. Then she started calling for her beloved, "Loki! Loki! LOKI! LOKI, WHERE ARE YOU MY LOVE! PLEASE HELP ME LOKI!" Kelda screamed.

"Kelda, darling, I am here my love, please look at me." Loki said and he started pulling at his restrains. Then suddenly he broke his restrains and he ran to her, he through his arms around her and if they wanted him they would have to pull him away from her. Then she saw her beloved Loki and she started crying into his chest. "Oh Loki, I thought they took you away from me. Please don't leave me. I don't think I could raise our son on my own." Kelda said her voice full of emotion.

"I would never leave you or our son. You both are the best things that ever happened to me." Loki said and he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

 **A/N: Hi Loki's best friend here. I hope everyone is still like this story. Please read and review and let me know what you guys think. This is my first story with the Avengers in it. So I am not sure how I am doing?**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

They land on the Helicarrier and the medical staff come to take her to Med bay, but they can't until someone pulls Loki off of her. Thor walks over and he pulls Loki away. Loki fought at Thor trying to cling to his Kelda. "Thor let me go. I have to stay with her and my unborn son. I promised Kelda that I won't leave her or our son and I won't break my promise to her." Loki said, but Thor just pulls him off of Kelda without saying a word. The S.H.I.E.L.D guards take Loki away from Thor and they locked him away in a cell. In the cell Loki is pacing back and forth for he can't relax for he is worried sick about Kelda and his son. Loki paced in the cell and he looks at the camera because he knows that they are watching him. "Thor, I know you are watching and I demand that you let me see Kelda. You can't keep me from her. If you don't let me see her, you will regret it brother." He said

"His mind is crazier than a bag full of cats? Bruce said.

"Have a care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is from Asgard and he is my brother." Thor said.

"He killed eighty people in two days. Natasha said.

"He is adopted." Thor said

"Who is that chick we found with Loki?" Tony asked.

"Have a care how you speak Kelda is of Asgard and she is my adopted sister." Thor said.

"So reindeer games had a fling with her. Wow I mean wow." Tony said.

"He is going to be a father soon. I think we should let he be with her once the medical staff make her better. We can't separate them. It seems to cruel." Steve said.

"Are you kidding Steve, he is dangerous and we know nothing about her. She could be as dangerous as he. Reindeer Games could have done something to her to make her want to be with him. Because what woman would want to with a weakling when we have strong and brave heroes like myself" Tony said.

Thor and Steve were about to say something to Tony but someone beat them to it. They all saw Kelda walk over to Tony and Thor notices that his little sister looks angrily. She slaps Tony in the face leaving a red hand print on his cheek. "How dare you speak like that about my Loki. He is the sweetest and most kind and strong and also very brave. And woman would be lucky to be with him, but he chose me and I won't let anyone speak ill of the father of my son." Kelda said. Then she looks at Thor, "How could you let this mortal speak like that about our Loki?" She asked and she was about to slap Thor, but she feel suddenly weak and nearly collapse, but Thor caught her in his arms. "Kelda, you shouldn't be out of the healing room." Thor said.

"I want to see if someone would take me to my Loki." Kelda said weakly.

"There is no way that she is get anywhere near Reindeer Games. This could be a trap." Tony said. Natasha nodded in agreement, "I agree with Tony we should let them be near each of other. He turned one of my closes friends in to his mind slave. So I also think that they should be separated forever." Here this Kelda started crying her heart out for she was scared that she would never see Loki again and little Haiden Loki would never meet his father.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Please don't do this to us and our unborn son." Kelda begged as she looks at Thor and he sees that his little sister is scared and worried. Thor smiled softly. Which looked off on such a big man…. god…. whatever. Thor patted her hand, "Kelda, my sister, you are ill. Let the healers of this world help you." She looks at the man out of time, "Please could you take me to see my Loki he is the only one who can help me." Kelda said. Steve shook his head with sympathy, "I am sorry Ma'am but I can't let you do that. Loki has killed, harmed, and brainwashed many S.H.I.E.L.D agents."

"Please what do I have to do to get you to let me see my Loki?" Kelda asked as tears streamed down her cheeks. Thor couldn't bear to see his little sister crying so he decided to take her to see Loki because no one has the right to stop him from seeing their brother. "Come Kelda, I am taking you to see Loki for you and I have the right to see our brother." Thor said and he picked up Kelda and he carried her out of the room and they made their way to Loki's cell.

They finally reached Loki's cell and when he saw that his love was in Thor's arms he got up off his make shift bed and he ran over to them. Loki placed his hands wide on the glass barrier that kept him from his love, "Kelda. Kelda, what have they done to you? He asked. Kelda shook her head, "Nothing my Loki."

Loki looked to Thor, Thor, I beg of you let me see her. I need to know if she and our son are safe." Thor looks at his little brother, "No, Loki that are not. For Kelda is sick and if the mortal healer do not help her I fear she might lose the baby." He said. Loki broke down crying and he fell on his knees, "Noooo, this can't be happening I-I can't lose my son. I-I haven't even met him yet and he has barely begun to live." Loki said through his tears. Thor shook his head, "Loki, I am going against the mortal orders by doing this little thing right now. I do not wish to push their good graces further." Loki looks up at his older brother and Thor saw that his little brother was reaching out for Kelda and Thor knew that his younger brother wanted their younger sister in his arms, but Thor knew at he couldn't do it, but he couldn't bear to see his little brother so upset so he decided to open the cell and hand Kelda to Loki, but first he had to make sure that his brother didn't escape.

"Loki, if I open this cell you must promise not to try and escape when I hand you Kelda." Thor said. Loki gave a slight nod, "I will promise this one thing brother." Thor opened the cell and he handed Kelda to Loki and when he saw that Loki had Kelda he closed the cell. When Thor left Loki carried his sweet Kelda over to his make sift bed and he laid her down. He sat down next to her, "Kelda, please my love, please wake up." Loki begged. Kelda gently took his hand in hers and squeezed it softly.

Kel-Kelda, are you alright my darling?" Loki asked.

"Loki, I'm-I'm okay." She murmured, "We are okay."

Loki kissed her cheek softly, "Kelda, what did those mortals do. They hurt you and Haiden Loki?" He asked.

"No, Loki, they didn't hurt us. They were trying to help. As Thor told you darling I am really sick and if they don't find a cure. I lose the baby or even die." Kelda said.

No, I-I can't lose you both. Not now that I am going to be a father. I-I was going to try to be the best father. Better than Laufey and even better than Odin." Loki said his voice full of tears. Kelda kissed his hand, "Oh, my sweet Loki, you will be the best father. You have to be."

"But-but Kelda, what if I am no good at being a father. What if I mess up and make the same mistakes as Laufey and Odin did?" Loki asked.

"Oh Loki, you are going to do just fine my love, isn't he Haiden Loki, your daddy is going to do just fine. I can't wait for you two too met. My two favorite boys in all of the nine realms. Oh your daddy is going to teach you so much about magic. He taught me all about magic." Kelda said rubbing her belly lovingly.

"But-but Kelda, what if our son hates me?" Loki asked his voice full of tears and then the tears began to stream down his cheeks.

"Oh Loki, our son could never hate you." Kelda said as she gave him a hug.

Loki sighed, "But what of he does Kelda?"

Kelda shook her head, "Loki, he won't hate you love." Loki looked at Kelda and she saw that her beloved Loki wanted to asked her something. Darling, you know you can ask me anything my love." Kelda said.

"How do you know that he won't hate me. Everyone always ends up hating me." Loki said sadly.

"Because Loki, you're his father. And you know what I don't hate you. I love you so much and to show you how much I love you. I am giving you a son." Kelda said.

"Oh Kelda, so are so sweet. How did I ever get so lucky?" Loki asked and he gave her a hug and he felt Kelda trembling. "Kelda, are you alright my love, your trembling." Loki said. He helped her lay back down so she could rest. He laid down next to her and he wrapped his arms around her and they both fell fast asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Around midnight Loki was woken up to the sound of Kelda retching. He jumped up and he found her in a corner throwing up. Loki ran over to her pulling her hair back like he did before. "Kelda, please what is the matter."

"Loki, I don't feel very good." Kelda said and then she fainted. Loki caught her before she hit the floor, "Oh no Kelda, darling, I am going to get you out of here and then I will take you back to my base and then I will find someone to make you better my darling." He said. Then he used his magic to break the glass, then he picked up Kelda and he carried her out of the cell. The alarms blared through the system. Loki held Kelda to his chest as he ran. Loki ran through the halls, "Hold on my love." He said softly before running into a large person. He fell on his backside. "Ow what the." Loki began and then he saw his older brother standing over him and Kelda. He saw that he didn't look happy. "Loki, what are you doing out of your cell and where are you taking our sister." Thor demanded. He was about to grab Loki and Kelda, but Loki moved quickly before Thor grab him.

"Loki, you promised that you wouldn't leave your cell." Thor said.

"Things have changed Thor." Loki said and he used his magic to blast Thor back and then he used his magic again to disappear with Kelda. He watches as his brother and sister disappeared. Loki ran through the halls and he finally made it to the hanger and Loki sees Clint standing in a plane. "Hurry up sir, we only have a few seconds before they come and stop us." He said. Loki walked up the walk way with Kelda and he strapped her down a seat and he sat down next to her. When they took off Clint hit a button and all of the technology on the Helicarrier was fired.

The engines of the ship sputtered then failed. The alarms blared and Thor pulled himself up, "LOOOKIIII!" He roared. Then his stomach plummeted as they started to free fall through the air.

On the plane Loki began stroke her hair and he felt that she is burning up and her face was covered with sweat, "Kelda, my love, please…please don't leave me alone again." Loki begged as tears began to stream down his cheeks. Then he came up with a plan and then he looked at Clint. "Do not look back here at all. I am going to try to bring down her fever." He said, "Yes sir." Clint said.

Then Loki called upon his Jotun powers and his skin started to turn blue and he placed his blue hand on her face. He saw that her face was turning a light blue color. Kelda's eyes fluttered open. They were now crimson, "Loki?" She asked softly. He silently thanked the Norns that his beloved Kelda was awake. "Kelda, my love, I am right here." Loki said and he gave her a gently kiss. Kelda placed a now blue hand on his face, "Loki, what happened my love?" She asked. "Kelda, my darling and the love of my life, we had to escape and I might have left our brother to die." Loki said. Hearing this Kelda started crying, "Loki, my love, how could you have done this. Please my love, please tell me it's not true please tell you didn't leave Thor to die." She begged as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Kelda, he tried to stop me from getting you help my love." Loki said as he held her hand. Kelda looked to him, "Thor, would never hurt us!"

"You don't know him like I do Kelda. He can be mean and cruel when he is around his friends. He almost got you killed in Jotunheim." Loki said.

"Loki, he's different now. When the mortal the one who turns into a monster said that your mind is crazier than a bag full of cats." Kelda said. Loki felt his cold blood boil, "How dare that monster who thinks himself a man say that about me." He snapped. Kelda saw that her Loki was looking angry. "Loki, when that mortal said that about you Thor stood up for you my love." Kelda said.

"Well that would be the first time he has ever stood up for me." Loki said through gritted teeth. Kelda shook her head, "I have Loki." She said. Loki looked at his sweet Kelda and she saw that he looked confused, "What do you mean my love?" Loki asked.

"I stood up for you when the mortal in iron said that why would any woman want a weakling when there are strong and brave heroes like me. When I heard that my love, I slapped him across the face. I told him how dare you speak like that about my Loki. He is the sweetest and most kind and strong and also brave and any woman would be lucky to be with him, but he chose me and I won't let anyone speak ill of the father of my son. I told Thor how dare you let this mortal speak like that about our Loki." Kelda said. When Loki heard this he broke down crying.

"Oh Loki, darling, what's wrong my love, did I say something to upset you?" Kelda asked worriedly. Loki shook his head composing himself again, "Why would you stand up for me?" He asked wiping away his tears.

"Oh Loki, I love you, and I will always stand up for you my darling. For you are not only my best friend and adoptive brother but you are my one true love and the father of my unborn son." Kelda said wiping away her own tears. They kiss each other and Kelda fell asleep with her head resting on Loki's shoulder, "I love you too my darling and thank you for stand up for me and I will always stand up for you and our son. For I know if we ever get home. The All-father won't be very happy, but don't worry my love I will take the blame for everything." Loki said quietly as he kissed her again and he too fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Clint lands the plane and he goes back to tell them that they are back at the base and then he sees that they are both asleep. He leans over and he touches Loki's shoulder, "Um sir, mister Loki sir, we are back at the base." Clint said tapping his shoulder. Loki started stirring and his eyes fluttered open and he saw that agent Barton was standing next to him and Kelda. "What?" Loki asked sleepily.

"I just wanted to let you know that we are back at the base." Clint said. Loki unstrapped himself and he stretched and he leans over and he kisses Kelda sweetly on her cheek, "Kelda, my darling, I need you to wake up my love, for we have arrived back at our base." Loki said as he brushed a lock of hair out of her face. Kelda began to stir and her eyes fluttered open and she saw her beloved Loki leaning over her and he she smiles at him sleepily. Loki chuckled, "Come on sleeping beauty. I need to do a little work and you should rest my love." Loki said and he unstrapped her and he helped her to stand and they along with Clint walked inside. Loki led Kelda over to one of the cots and helped her to lie down then he looked to Clint, "Agent Barton, I want you to stay with her and make sure no one bothers her while I work on my plan to take over this realm." Loki said.

"As you wish sir." Clint said with a bow. Kelda looked at Loki, "Love where are you going?" She asked.

Loki leaned over her and he gave her another kiss, "I will be right in there my darling, you just rest my love and I will come to fetch you when it is time to go. Sleep well my beloved Kelda." Loki said and he was about to leave when he felt someone grab his hand. He saw that it was his sweet Kelda, "Loki, please don't leave. Please stay with me please Loki. I'm scared I don't want to be alone." Kelda begged as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Kelda, my love please don't cry my darling, you know I can't bear to see you cry. It breaks my heart when you are sad." Loki said as he sat next to her. "Kelda, love, you will just find Agent Barton will stay with you until I am done with my work." Loki said and he tried to get up he couldn't for Kelda was holding onto him and she continued crying. Loki wrapped his arms around her and he held her as she cried. "Shh darling, everything will be alright my love." Loki said as he rubbed her back. "L-Loki, will you stay with me until I fall asleep please my love." Kelda pleaded as tears streamed down her already wet cheeks.

"Of course my love, I do anything for you. I love making you happy. When you are happy I am happy." Loki said then he looked at Clint. "Agent Barton, I am going to stay with my love until she falls asleep I will send for you when I need you."

"Yes sir." Clint said and he bowed and left. When they were alone Loki used his magic to make the cot into a large bed and he crawled into and he laid next to his love. They both held each other and Loki stroked her hair and he began to sing softly to her.

Kelda felt herself becoming sleepy and she fell asleep. Loki slips out from under Kelda's arms and he kisses her gently on her cheek and he whispers in her ear, "I love you so much Kelda." He whispered and then he left to contacted the Other. Loki went over to a corner and he sat down then crossed his legs. He closes his eyes and he uses his magic to project a copy of himself to the strange realm that he and Kelda had left.

"Our warriors are growing restless." The other said.

"Let them grow restless. I will lead them in the glorious battle." Loki said.

"Battle? Against a meagre might of earth?" The other asked.

"Glorious, not lengthy. If your force is as formidable as you claim." Loki said.

"You question us? Question him? He who put the scepter in your hand? Who gave you ancient knowledge and a new purpose? When you and your wife were cast out, defeated." The other snapped as he pointed to the throne were Thanos sat.

"I was a king! The rightful king of Asgard. We were betrayed." Loki said.

"Your ambition is little and full of childish need. We're beyond the earth to greater worlds. The Tesseract will avail." The other said.

"You don't have the Tesseract yet." Loki said. Suddenly The Other moves towards Loki.

"I don't threaten. But until I open the doors, until your force is mine to command, you are but words." Loki said quickly.

"If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevasse where I can't find her. You think she knows pain? He will make her long for that so sweet as pain and you will be forced to watch as he hurts her and your child will be ripped away from her and thrown into the dark abyss." The other said and he touches Loki which brought him painfully back and he found that he was no longer on that strange world, but he was back at his base and he also saw that Kelda was watching him.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Kelda, my love, wha-what are you doing up sweetheart? You should be resting. I told you that I would come and get you when I was finished." Loki said. Kelda ran to Loki and she through her arms around him and she began crying into his chest. Loki wraps his arms around her and he held her close as she cries. "Kelda, darling, what's wrong?" Loki asked his voice full of concern. She clutched at his cape holding him close.

"Kelda, please talk to me my darling, please tell me what has gotten you so upset? You know full well that I don't like it when you are upset. It makes me feel like a failure." Loki said sadly. Kelda looks up at her sweet Loki and she felt bad for making him feel like a failure. "Loki, my love, I am so very sorry for making you feel like a failure. You are not a failure." Kelda said. Loki looks at Kelda and he sees that hear eyes are red rimmed from crying, "Then tell me why you are so upset?" Loki asked again. Kelda took a deep breath trying to compose herself. He stroked her face gently, "Kelda, just tell me love."

"Okay Loki, I-I woke up and you weren't there. I-I thought you l-left me alone. Please I-I don't want to raise our son on my own." Kelda said.

"Oh Kelda, my love, I am so sorry my darling, please forgive me for making you think I left you. I would never leave you to raise our son. I will be right next to you. I want to be a better father to my son than Odin was to me." Loki said as he held her even closer. Kelda sniffed, "What….what were you doing Loki?" She asked.

"It was nothing my love, don't worry about it." Loki said. Kelda looked into his eyes, "Loki, what is it? Don't keep things from me." She said. Loki shook his head, "Like I said my love. It was nothing." She about to say something, but Loki cuts her off, "Kelda, it is time that we go back to that city the mortals call New York City."

"Why Loki?" Kelda asked.

"I have some unfinished business to take care of." Loki said. Kelda furrowed her brow, "Loki, what does that mean? She asked. He thought for a moment and he decided that he could tell her the true so he decided to lie to her. The one thing he swore that he would never do.

"Kelda, my darling, I might find Thor I need to speak with him." Loki said. She smiles at him and she is glad to hear that Loki wants to talk to Thor. Kelda hopes that their lives can go back to normal, "Oh Loki, that is wonderful. I am so proud of you my love." She said. He tried to smile, but he just couldn't so Kelda gives him a kiss on his lips with Loki give her on in return. After they break the kiss he holds out his hand for Kelda to take and they both walk to the plane which was loaded with what he will need to take of New York City.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Thor walked to the main room. He stood while the others sat. Fury walked in but a few minutes after him, "Okay people her is the situation. Loki must be stopped." Then Steve spoke up, "What about the pregnant young woman he was with. She needs our help too." This causes Tony just rolled his eyes he couldn't believe that Steve wanted to help Loki's woman. He won't help her after the way she treated him. No one has ever slapped him in his face like that. "There is no way I am helping Loki's woman." Tony said and he stood up and walked out. Seeing this Steve stood up and he followed Tony out.

"Tony, stop!" Steve called after him then he ran after him and he grabs his arm stopping Tony in his tracks.

Tony pulled his arm away, "What is your deal stars and stripes?" He asked tilting his head.

"What is your problem?" He said back, "She pregnant, Stark."

"That may be true Steve, but we have to stop him because he made this personal. Loki's a full tilt diva. He wants flowers, parades, a monument built in the sky with his name plastered on….SONUVA!" Tony exclaimed. "I know where he and the girl are." He said and he ran back to the room with Steve following right behind him. They entered the room, "I know where Loki and the girl are." Tony said. Natasha looked up, "What do you mean Stark?"

"Yes I did Tasha. Try and keep up. Now Avengers assemble or whatever. Let's go." He said after explaining what he had in mind. Thor was worried about his pregnant sister and he wondered if he could talk to Kelda and get her to stop Loki from doing what he is doing before someone gets hurt most likely her and her unborn child.

They arrived at a tall tower with the words Stark on in it. Kelda was confused to why they are here. She thought they were going to look for Thor, "Loki, what are we doing her my love?" She asked. Loki smiled, "I sent him a message." He will be here soon." It wasn't a bold faced lie….more like a half truth. Then Loki saw a red metal man made out of iron coming straight at them. They saw iron man landed and go inside Loki and Kelda go inside. "Would you like a drink?" Tony asked.

"Stalling me won't change anything." Loki asked.

"No, No, No. Threating. When the Avengers come, and they will, they'll come for you and her." Tony said as he poured himself a drink.

I have an army." Loki said.

"We have a hulk." Tony said.

"I thought the beast had wandered off? Loki asked.

"Yeah, you're missing the point. There is no throne. There is no version of this where you and she come out on top. Cause if we can't protect the earth, you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it." Tony said. This made Loki mad he grab Tony be the neck, "You will all fall before use." He said. Seeing this Kelda gasps and she ran to Loki and she grab his arm trying to stop him from hurting the mortal, "Loki please stop you can't do this. You are better than this please just let him go." She begs. When Loki sees that this is upsetting Kelda he drops Tony. Kelda looked him, Loki, where is Thor I thought you said he was going to be here!" Loki thought for a moment and he tried to think of what to tell her why Thor is late, but for once in his life he couldn't think of what to say. Loki knew he would be caught in the lie. And then the insufferable Man of Iron said, "Oh this is all about point break now?" Kelda looked up, "Point…Break?" Tony got to his feet and he smoothed his shirt and his hair back. Loki walked over and he placed the tip of his scepter on Tony's chest, but this time it didn't work. "This usually works." Loki said and he tried again, but like the first time it didn't work again.

"Low performance issues not uncommon one out of five." Tony said. This comment made Loki anger and he grab Tony's neck and he threw him out the window.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Loki, how could you do that." Kelda snapped and then she slapped him across the face. Loki rubbed his stinging cheek, he had never seen his love so angry, "Loki! How could you just throw him out of the glass!?" She fumed at him. Aw Kelda, don't be mad." Loki said. She just shook her head, "Loki, I'm not mad I am just upset with you. Ever since we came to Midgard you have changed and not for the best. You need to think about us and if this can work between us." Kelda said and she walked outside. Thor flew all-round the city looking for Loki and Kelda, but he couldn't find them until he flew pass a building and he saw Kelda stand outside. He noticed that she looked upset then he saw the Iron Man falling and Thor knew that he had to help him. Thor drove after Tony and he caught him before he hit the ground and he sat him on his feet then Thor went to speak with his sister.

"Kelda." Thor said and he landed next to her. Kelda ran up and hugged him tight as she could around her belly. Thor looked to his sister, "Where is Loki? Has he treated you well?" He asked. "Thor, if I tell you where Loki is you aren't going to hurt him are you?" Kelda asked then though he had done some terrible thing, but she still loved him and she knew he must be under some stress that is causing him to act like this. "I would never hurt him Kelda, but he has to be stopped. The tesseract is far too dangerous in his hands or any ones' hands now where is he Kelda, you must tell me." Thor said.

"Thor, you haven't promised that you won't hurt him." Kelda said. He shook his head, "I can't. I have to protect you."

"Well Thor, then I won't tell you. He is the father of my unborn son and I won't have you hurt him. No matter what he has done he is still my best friend, my adoptive brother and the and he is going to be a father and you are going to be an uncle so get use to it Thor it is happing if you like it or not." Kelda said. "Why do you want to take me away from him. Why can you just be happy for us Thor?" She asked as tears streamed down her cheeks. Loki was look out the window and he saw that Kelda was talking to Thor and he also saw that his sweet Kelda was crying. "No makes his beloved Kelda cry and gets away with it." He thought to himself and with that he went outside to confront Thor. Loki glared at Thor. "Brother, you have arrived." He snapped.

"Loki! Turn off the tesseract now or I'll destroy it." Thor shouted.

"You can't there is no stopping it. There is only….the War." Loki said and he stood ready to fight Thor.

"So be it." Thor said and then they started fighting each other. Kelda watched as her two brothers were fighting each other and she tried to stop them, "Loki, Thor, please stop this isn't right you are brothers." She ran towards them and she tried to stand between them, but pushed her out of the way, "Stay out of my way Kelda, this doesn't concern you." What Loki didn't know that he had pushed her to hard and she fall off of Stark tower. Tears began streaming down her cheeks as she fell and thoughts began to go through her head, "Why would he do this to us? Don't worry baby, Daddy will save us. Where is he why hasn't he come? I thought he love me?" Kelda closed her eyes for she didn't what to see the ground coming closer and closer. She heard people screaming and then she felt someone holding her. Kelda opened her eyes and she saw that she was in the arms of Iron Man.

Tony popped the face plate. "Don't think I'll be doing this anymore highness." He said and then he placed her on her feet. "You will take me back up there." Kelda said as she pointed to the tower. Tony rolled his eyes, "This is the last time I help you. The last time." He said.

"Fine whatever mortal, just get me up there NOW!" Kelda snapped. Tony just sighed and he picked her up in his arms and he flew her up to his tower. They landed and then they both saw that Thor and Loki were still fighting. Then Kelda saw Thor grab Loki and she heard Thor say something to Loki, "Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule?" Then she heard Loki say, "It's too late…It's too late to stop it." Thor shook his head, "No. We can stop it together." Thor said. Before Kelda could do anything she saw Loki drew one of his dagger and stab Thor in his side. "Uhnn." Thor said.

"Sentiment." Loki said as a single tear streamed down his cheek and he jumped landing on one of the warrior's war machine and he took off leaving Kelda and a now slightly wounded Thor behind.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Kelda watched as her love flew off. She watched the man she loved wondering what had happened to him. She wishes that she could go after him, but she knew that she couldn't. Not only could she not go after her beloved Loki she had to think of the safe of her unborn son first and Kelda had to make sure her brother Thor is alright. Thor noticed that his little sister is worried, confused and upset as they watched Loki fly over the city attacking the people of New York City. He pulled the dagger out of his side and he put his arm around her and he held her close.

"Kelda, are you alright sister?" Thor asked his voice full of concern. She couldn't speak for she is now crying. Kelda looked up at Thor, "What has happened to him? He isn't my Loki anymore." She whispered. "Kelda, I believe that this is still our Loki. He has just lost his way, but you are the only who can bring him back." Thor said. She shook her head, "No! I can't I fell and he didn't even notice." Kelda said sadly. Thor looked at his sister confused, Why Kelda?" He asked. She just shook her head again, "Thor…he shoved me…he is the reason I fell."

"Kelda, I am sure Loki didn't mean to. It seems like he has a lot on his mind right now." Thor said.

"That may be true Thor, but he nearly killed me and our unborn son. Loki doesn't love me anymore. He has changed too much he is not the Loki that I fell in love with." Kelda said. Thor sighed, "He doesn't seem to be in his right mind." When Thor said that she remembered that they must they done something to him. Kelda knew that is had to talk to him and make him understand that there is no reason for them to take over this city. She just wanted him back the way he was when they were alone together, but when he is around others he changes and he thinks of nothing but their mission and she began to wonder what they told her Loki to make him change.

"I have to find him. I have to talk to him. Maybe Thor is right. Maybe I can help him to come back and not feel so lost." Kelda thought to herself, but she also knew that she was in a middle of a war and she had to stay hidden to protect her unborn son.

"Thor, please bring my Loki back to me. If he won't listen to you tell for me that I won't raise our son as a single mom so, he better get this idea of ruling Midgard and just come back to me." Kelda said. Thor nodded and he gave her a quick hug then he flew off to join the battle and to find his little brother. Kelda ran back inside and she watched as her Loki along with his army destroy this mortal city and she felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks. "Loki, my love what did they do to you to make you do this?" She wondered.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Loki's best friend here. I hope you guy are enjoying this story. Please review and let me know what you think? Hey guys I have a really good friend her name is Kathrynrose42 and she has two really amazing stories it would be really great if you guys would read and review her stories.**

Chapter 27

Loki flew over the city blasting the mortal as they fled in terror. Terror filled the streets as Loki's rampage continued. The Avengers were slowly gaining ground. Loki gritted his jaw and prepared the next part of his plan. He sent a message telling the next wave to come down from the sky. Seeing this Kelda knew she had to stop this. She ran outside and she made her way up to the roof. Kelda was walked over to the machine holding the tesseract. She was about to touch it, but she felt someone hold her and she looked up. She saw that it was a big green monster. Kelda looked up at the green man in terror. He gave a grunt and then he took her with him. The Hulk grunted and carried her down to the inside of the building. He set her down gently and huffed.

"Who…who are you?" Kelda asked wondering who this giant green man is and what he wants with her. The hulk's face twitched, "Little pregnant lady stays here." He said. A hover board came by and Loki jumped off. He saw that…that….THING talking to Kelda. Loki ran to her and he pulled her away from that monster who thinks he is a man. "Kelda, stay away from this monster he is dangerous and how could you risk the safety of our unborn son." Loki said. Kelda threw his hand away, "You did worse than he has. YOU THREW ME OFF THE BUILDING!" She screamed. Loki looked at Kelda with a sad look on his face. He couldn't believe what had done he had nearly killed the love of his life and their unborn son.

"Kelda, I am so very sorry my love, please forgive me." Loki begged as tears streamed down his cheeks. Kelda crossed her arms resting them on her growing belly, "How. Loki, you threw me off of this tower so you could fight with Thor. In your anger and blood lust you recklessly endangered my life and our son's life. You had better thank the Norns that the man of Iron saved me." She said her face full of pain and a mother's protective anger. "Get it together Loki."

After hearing this the Hulk stormed over and grab Loki around his neck and then he lifted him off the floor. Loki couldn't breathe and he began choking seeing this Kelda started screaming. "NOOO! Please stop you're hurting him! Please just let him go. PLEASE!?" Kelda pleaded as tears began to well up in her blue-gray eyes. "Puny Horn Man hurt pregnant lady. Hulk smash puny horn man." He said then he lets go of Loki neck and he grabs his leg holding him upside down. The hulk started smashing Loki against the floor. Kelda looked away for she couldn't watch it and every time she heard him hit the floor she winched in pain and she grab her growing belly and she felt that something was different she also felt something wet slid down her leg and she knew that her water had broken.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"AAAHHH! LOKI, HELP ME PLEASE!" Kelda screamed in pain as tears streamed down her cheeks, "H ULK, STOP I NEED LOKI. THE BABY'S COMING!" Kelda screamed in pain again. The Hulk stopped smashing Loki and he dropped him and he walked out of the of room and then he jumped down to the street to finish smashing the strange looking warriors leaving Loki and Kelda alone together. Loki crawled out of the Loki shaped crater and he made his way over to Kelda who is now laying on the floor clutching her belly. "Kelda, I-I am here. Wha-what can I-I do to-to help you my love." Loki stammered for he was afraid.

"Loki, it hurts. It hurts." Kelda said through her tears as another wave racked her body, "What do I do." Loki kept repeating for he was starting to panic. Kelda gripped her belly, "You had better be ready cause Haiden Loki is coming NOOOOOOWWWW." She cried out as a contraction hit her. Kelda gripped his hand in her little one. She squeezed with bone crushing force as she winched, "I don't know Loki just find someone!"

"Kelda, I-I don't want to leave you here alone here." Loki said.

"Loki, get someone right NOW!" Kelda said through gritted teeth. Loki scrambled to his feet, "But who Kelda?" He asked.

"I don't care someone anyone Loki. He's coming!" Kelda cried as another wave of pain hit her. Loki nodded, "Okay I-I will be right back I-I promise." He said he kissed her lips then he stood up to leave. "Please hurry!" Kelda begged weakly.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Loki ran outside and he went looking for Thor. He was in a panic…and scrambled to get one of the hover boards. Loki had to find his brother. He flew down and around the city. "Thor, brother where are you? I must speak with you. Please brother, I need your help!" Loki called, our sister needs your help and my son needs you." Loki had to find him. Then he spotted the blonde hair and red cap. He flew over as quickly as possible. He jumped off of the hover board and he ran over to his brother. "Thor, brother please I need your help." Loki said. Thor turned brandishing the hammer, "What is it you want Loki." Thor said gruffly, he also notices that his little brother is trembling and he looks like he is going to have. "Oh what do the mortals call it. Oh yes a panic attack."

"Loki, what's wrong brother?" Thor asked worriedly.

"Tor-Thor, I-I…it's Kel…Kelda she…she's…have…having…the…the….babe….baby." Loki said breathlessly, but Thor couldn't understand what his brother was telling him. "Loki, just take a deep breath and calm down." He said. Loki took a deep breath and he tried to calm down. Then Thor saw that he was calm enough to speak he placed his hand on his little brother shoulder. "Okay Loki, now tell me what is wrong?" He asked.

Thor, it's Kelda she's having the baby." Loki said and then he started trembling again and his heart started racing his breath came in short gasps. Thor's blue eyes went wide, "Brother…you left her side to come get me?" He asked.

"I have no idea what to do and she told me to go and get someone." Loki said.

"This had better not be some trick Loki!" Thor snapped. Loki just rolled his green eyes, "Thor, I would never play a trick like this. I am freaking the heck out! I am not ready to be a father! I just need you to trust me Thor, Kelda and my son need you." Loki said. Thor thought for a moment and he decided to go with Loki. He grabs his little brother around his waist and he spins hammer. They took off leaving the Avengers behind. The two brother made their way to the tower. They arrived on the balcony Loki ran inside followed closely by Thor.

Loki went to Kelda's side and he knelt down next to her, "Kelda darling, I am back and I brought Thor with me." Loki said. He noticed that she looks really weak, "Kelda, sweetheart, are you okay? What's wrong? Kelda?" He asked his voice full of worry.

"Loki, oh I am so glad you are back I was afraid that you were never coming back." Kelda said weakly. Loki held her hand in his, "Kelda, my darling, I would never leave you or our son. I love you both too much to do that." He said. Kelda gripped his hand, "Oh Norns it hurts." Kelda moaned out. Loki felt completely awful for causing his sweet Kelda pain, "Kelda, my love, I am so sorry for doing this to you my beloved angel." Loki said sadly. Kelda nodded and relaxed a bit as the contraction passed her body was damp with sweat and her muscles were weak. Kelda let go of his hand just a little bit and panted, "Loki, I don't know if I can do this."

"Yes, you can Kelda, I believe in you." Loki said. Then he looks at Thor, "Brother, can you pick up Kelda and carry her to one of the rooms?" Loki asked. Thor nodded and he picked up Kelda then he carried her over to one of the beds for they had found the Med center. As soon as she hit the bed a contraction started up again. "AAAHHH!" Kelda screamed out in pain. Loki moved to her side and he helped her get ready so she could give birth to their son. Then he sat down behind her and he held her close as another contraction ripped through her body. Kelda grasped for his hand, "L…. l…. Lokiiii…." He held her hand in his and gave it a gently squeeze, "I am here Kelda, I am right here my darling. Thor, I think it's time that my son greeted the world." Loki said.

"Loki, I am not sure that I can do this." Thor said sounding nervous. Kelda looked at her older brother, "Please Thor, it hurts. Please brother, please make it stop." Kelda said and her voice sounded shaking. He nodded for he could bear to see is sister in pain, "Alright Kelda I will try." Thor said sounding nervous. He stood in front of his little sister who was bare from the waist down and he tried to ignore that.

"Oh okay Kelda, breathe and um push." Thor said.

"AAAHHH!" Kelda screamed and she started pushing and then she started breathing hard, "Loki, how could you do this to me. I am so mad at you. She said threw gritted teeth.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Hearing this Loki's heart sank. Did his sweet Kelda regret the night they spent together? He was about to let go of her and leave, but then he heard his beloved Kelda say, "Loki, my love, please don't leave me alone. I'm so very scared." When he heard this he knew that he couldn't leave her alone when she needed him the most. "Alright Kelda, I will stay with you my love." Loki said. He couldn't bear that she was in pain so he called upon his magic to dull her pain. Kelda felt the pain lessen and she also felt that she could think. She then remembered that her mother had died giving birth to her would this same thing happen to her?

"Kelda, I need you to push again and don't forget to breath." Thor said. She pushed with all her might and she heard Thor make a sound as if he was going to be sick. Kelda gritted her teeth, "You had better not throw up Thor Odinson."

"I will try not to sister, but, this is so very gross." Thor said as he tried not to throw up. Kelda looked at him, "Thor this is your nephew…. HELP ME." He looked at his sister with a confused look on his face, "Kelda, what do you want me to do?"

"Oh for the love of the Norns. Thor, just catch the baby when he comes out." Kelda said and she pushed even harder and then she felt strange, but she knew that she had to push again so she pushed even harder than before. Then they all heard a cry of a newborn baby.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Thor caught the baby and he wrapped his nephew in his red cape and he handed him to his little sister. He noticed that Kelda looked really strange and he also saw that she couldn't even raise her arms to take her son for she was extremely weak so he placed him into her arms. Loki kissed her forehead lovely, "Kelda, I am so proud of you my darling, he is so cute. He looks just like you my love. He has your eyes, but my hair." He said. Then he noticed that his Kelda had a strange look on her face and he heard that her breathing was shallow and labored.

"Kelda, darling, are you alright my love?" Loki asked.

"Loki, promise me that you will take care of little Haiden Loki. Promise me." Kelda said her voice sounding weak and shaking.

"Kelda, what are you talking about? Why do you want me to promise that you will be with me?" Loki asked. She gave him a weak smile, "I don't think I can Loki, I am sorry. I…. love..." Kelda said, but she couldn't say the word you. For she had passed away in Loki's arms. He handed the baby to Thor and he took her face in his hands. "KELDA…WAKE UP!" He screamed, but she didn't wake up she just stayed still. He then felt for a pulse, but he couldn't find one. He felt for a pulse, but couldn't find one. He let out a whimper, "Kelda, please… please don't leave….me." he felt again praying for the slightest flutter, but he couldn't find it. A feral yell ripped it's self from his throat. Haiden Loki started crying for he was scared and hungry, "Waaah, waaah, waaah."

"Thor, make him stop crying." Loki said as he laid his head on Kelda's chest as he sobbed his heart out. Thor walked over to his heartbroken little brother and he placed his hand on Loki's shoulder. "Loki, what are we going to do? He's really scared and hungry. Why don't you hold your son and let him know that you are here and everything is going to be okay." Thor said.

"No. I won't hold him. I-I can't. He reminds me too much of Kelda. It's my fault that she is dead. It just hurts to much to look at him." Loki said.

Loki cried on her chest, "Kelda, please come back to me. Please don't leave me alone. You are the only one I have ever loved." He said. Thor pulled his little brother off of Kelda and he made Loki look at him, "Loki, I know you are in pain, but you knew to take care of your son. It is what Kelda would have wanted and it was her dying wish that you take care of Haiden Loki." Thor said.

"No. I-I can't live without her Thor. She was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I will never love again." Loki said as tears continued to stream down his cheeks. Thor just sighed, "Loki, you have to think about him." He said and he placed his nephew into his brother's arms. Loki looked at his tiny little son in his arms and he could help, but to cuddle him. For he knew that Thor was right. His sweet Kelda would want him to be there for their son.

"I will care for our son Kelda, I will tell him all about you and that you loved him so very much. I love you my darling and I miss you so much." Loki said and he kisses her cold pale blue lips.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Loki, I think it's time for us to go home." Thor said. He looked at his older brother and Thor saw that his little brother looked scared and he also saw that Loki was holding his son close and he sees tears streaming down his ready wet cheeks.

"I know you miss her little brother, I miss her too, but what's wrong?" Thor asked.

"Thor, if I go home he-he will take my son away from me. He is all that I-I have left of my sweet Kel-Kelda." Loki said as he continued on crying. Thor kneeled next to him, "Loki we must return home." Loki just shook his head, "No. Thor, I can't return with you. For I refuse to let Odin take my son away from me." He said.

"Loki, I am sure that if you talk to mother and tell her what happened. I am sure she will talk to father about it and I will talk to father as well little brother." Thor said. Loki tried to smile, but he just couldn't do it. For he knew that Odin wouldn't listen, but he felt good that Thor would try and help him keep his son. Loki cradled his son to his chest before holding the boy out to look at the now quiet baby. It pained him to see his son. For he looked just like his Kelda.

Loki passed his son to Thor, "Take him. When we get there take him to Mother." He muttered then stood, "Take me back I'll do whatever Odin says." The bluff blond watched his brother break into shards. Kelda's face lost its ruddy hue and slowly turned a light blue, small ridges appeared on her skin in beautiful swirling patterns. Loki leaned over and kissed her lips softly one last time. He muttered a quiet good bye and a prayer to the norns that her soul would be accepted by Freya to Valhalla. He stood once more and walked out to face the mortal Avengers, "I surrender." He said in clear words.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Where little pregnant lady? And what is big hammer holding? Hulk asked. Loki glared at the green Hulk then looked away out over the rooftops of the ruined city. Thor tried to explain. "Puny Horn head killed little pregnant lady! Hulk smash puny horn head!" He yelled. Loki snarled at him, "I lo… loved her." He choked on the words, "Why wo… would I-I kill her." Before he started crying again and this time in front of everyone he ran back to Kelda's lifeless body and he sat next he her. He began to sing her a song.

A Broken Life by: Courtney Shane

It's hard to breath, now you're gone

It's hard for me, to move on

For some, it's just another day

For me, I'll have to find my way

It'll just take time, time to heal

I know that your heart is broken

and lost with all this time

Just know that the tie is unbroken

And soon it will be fine

For some it's just another day

For you, you'll have to find my way

It just takes time, time to heal

This broken life

It just takes time, time to heal

After he finished the song Loki broke down in tears and he held on to Kelda and he cried into her chest again, but then he felt someone touching his hair. Then he heard a voice saying, "Loki, my love, that was so beautiful. I didn't know you could sing my love." Loki jumped back and he almost dropped her… she was most assuredly dead the last time he knew. Loki pulled her face to look at his, "Kel…Kelda what in the nine realms are you…you were dead! I felt it!" She looks at Loki and she gave him a smile, "Of course I'm alive silly." Lila said. Then they both heard the cry on a starving infant, "Haiden Loki, is that my baby?" She asked her voice sounding concern and extremely worried and Lila tried to get to her up, but Loki gently pulled her back down, "Loki I want to see my baby." Kelda demanded. "No. Kelda, you must rest, but I will bring our son to you so you can hold him and if you feel strong enough you can feed him." Loki said and with that he left to get his son. He took his son from Thor's arms and he brought the squalling child to his mother and laid him in his mother's arms. Kelda held her first born son close to her breast and she gave him his first meal. Suddenly the infant started turning blue and his blue-grey eyes turned red. He was changing into a Jotun. When Kelda saw this she couldn't help but to let out a cry of despair, "Oh no my baby boy, is a monster just like mommy and daddy. Oh I wish he could have born an Asgardian like my mother." Kelda said quietly. Loki frowns at her and he says, "Kelda, our son, is perfect the way he is." He said and he sat down her and their son. "Loki he looks like us. Please change me back to my Asgardian form and please change him too." Kelda begged. Loki shook his head no. "You are beautiful like this and Haiden Loki is perfect just like his mother and then he ran his hand down her cheek and he used his magic to change her back to her Asgardian form. Then he did the same for his son. Loki knew that is what Kelda would have wanted. Then Thor walked into check on his little brother and his infant nephew. He saw that is little sister was alive. Kelda looked up and smiled, "Hello Thor." He ran over to Kelda and he was about to hug her, but she stopped him, "Thor, I need you to wait for a moment for I am feeding my son his first meal. When I am finished I will hug you big brother." She said.

Thor nodded and then he looked at his little brother, "Loki, I must speak with you in private." He said. Loki looked down at her then up to Thor, "It must be quick." He said. They walked to the other side of the room. "Loki, tell me how come Kelda is alive? When we both saw her die?" Thor asked. Before Loki could answer they both her Kelda screaming. Both brothers turned to see one of the last remaining warriors dragging her and baby Haiden Loki away.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Loki turned and his face paled to see this act. He lunged forward and was surprised to feel that he wasn't getting anywhere. Thor had grabbed his cape and was holding him in place, "Brother calm thy self!" Loki struggled, "Thor let me go Kelda and my son need me!" He said. "LOKI, PLEASE HELP ME! DON'T LET THIS MONSTER TAKE ME OR OUR SON!" Kelda screamed while baby Haiden Loki cried out in fear. He ripped his cloak off and ran forward wielding his daggers. His face was twisted into a snarl as he raised his knives, "LEAVE HER BEEE!" He yelled slicing at the creature's arms. The creature's arms came right of and Loki stabbed the creature in his heart and it fall down dead. Kelda fall to her knees and she created her own dagger and she began to stab the dead creature while shouting, "How dare you threaten my infant son. It is bad enough that you threaten me, but no one threatens the life of my son."

"Waaahhh, waaahhh, Waaahhh." Little Haiden Loki continued on crying. Loki ran over to Kelda and his infant son. He takes little Haiden out of Kelda arms and he held his son crying and upset son close to him and he tried to calm his little boy down, "Shh. There, there Haiden Loki, Daddy is here daddy got you. Everything is going to be alright." He said rocking his son back in forth in his arms. Then Loki placed a hand around her wrist and she stopped stabbing the dead creature. She wraps her arms around Loki and she cries into his chest. Thor comes up and says, "Come let us get you both home. Mother is worried about you." Loki spun around and punched him square in his jaw. He felt his wrist pop out of place and he let out a cry of pain. This cry woke up a now sleeping Haiden Loki and he started crying again. Loki tried to fix his wrist with his magic, but he couldn't because he was holding his infant son. So he settled on glaring at Thor, "Never hold me back from them again. If you do I will kill you." Loki said. Thor nodded understanding that Loki just wanted to keep them safe, "Brother…let's go home for I am sure that mother will want to meet her grandson."

Kelda looked at her older brother, "Thor. Loki and I are scared if we return home Odin will take our son away from us." She said sadly. Loki wrapped his arms around his beautiful Kelda and he held her close then he hands her their son so he could heal his wrist. Loki nodded in agreement, I do not wish that of our son." The blond god gave a nod and sigh, "But mother, has been making herself weak looking for the two of you." He said placing his hand on Loki's shoulder, "Come home. Please." Kelda bounced their son in her arms lulling him to sleep, "Loki love we should go home… Haiden Loki should know Frigga." She said softly kissing the top of the now sleeping baby's downy hair. Loki nodded, "We go." Then they all headed to the roof and Thor looked to the sky. He turned to Loki, "Do you have the tesseract?" He asked. Loki makes it appear and then they put it in glass tube, but before Thor and Loki activate it Kelda speaks up, "Are you both sure that this won't hurt my precious baby boy." They both tell her that he will be safe, "Don't worry Kelda, I won't let anything happen to our son." Loki said. Kelda nodded and he wrapped an arm around her waist and with that he and Thor activated the tesseract then all four of them disappeared and they headed back to Asgard.

 **A/N: This is the final chapter. Thank you to Kathrynrose42 for reviewing my story and helping me with it and to all of you that followed and favorited this story that means a lot to me. Please stay tuned for the next story "Loki and Kelda return to Asgard. Come soon June 2016.**


End file.
